Secret, Joy, Memory
by Eclipse Bloodmoon
Summary: He felt like a voyeur. That was the kindest term for what he did. Other, less kind terms included stalking, but that had such a creepy connotation that he didn't use it. One-sided Mylar, SPOV


So, I was driving to the hospital to sit with my recovering grandmother after a bit of a Heroes marathon. (For the record, we finally got her enough pain meds, so she's sleeping pretty peacefully.) This started off as a seed, which turned into an idea, and became...this. It's my first Heroes fanfic, but very well may not be my last. I love the Mylar dynamic, though I may be tempted into Paire territory. Eh. It may happen yet. So, I shall close this ridiculously long author's note with the standard disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. Poor college kid. No monies.**

_**Secret, Joy, Memory**_

He felt like a voyeur.

That was probably the kinder term for the behavior the man known to most as 'Sylar' and to some as 'Gabriel' found himself emulating. Other, less kind terms included stalking, but that had such a creepy connotation that he didn't use it. Actually, it might be more descriptive to call it 'ogling', but that was so teenage fangirl, it wasn't even funny.

Whatever it was called, he couldn't seem to stop himself. This alarming behavior in which he engaged had to do with one Mohinder Suresh, and that was the beginning, end, and crux of the matter. It was no secret that Sylar had an unmistakable obsession with the Indian geneticist. In fact, it had landed Mohinder under suspicion on a number of occasions. Every single time the doctor came under suspicion and accusations because of the hungry one, Gabriel felt sick to his stomach.

It started off quite innocently, really. It was hardly safe for Sylar to walk around in public, so he wound up wearing a lot of faces. None of them meant anything, and he discarded personas and skins like empty candy wrappers. But if it was true that Sylar could not venture into public with his true features, so too was it true that one could not get very far in New York without hiring a cab, even if one happened to have the power of teleportation.

Fate, it had to have been fate that landed a disguised Sylar in the same car as his Mohinder. The first encounter had been a fairly quiet one – Sylar had been in somewhat a state of shock when he recognized those too-beautiful eyes, and heard that cultured, rich, smooth voice. He hadn't managed to do much more than stammer out his destination.

After that, things sort of snowballed. Mrs. Gray had named her only son after one of the guardian angels whose existence she swore was true. 'Gabriel', though he had never before found someone worthy of his guard.

No, that was too clinical. He had never before met Mohinder, the incredibly intelligent scientist who had earned the hunger's approval. The things Sylar had suffered at the other's hands would have demanded death, demanded satisfaction from the hunger in any other man. But from Mohinder? The hunger subsided whenever Mohinder was involved, and it was for this reason he sought the man daily.

First thing in the morning, Mohinder would begin his day, and someone would get into his cab. He'd take them somewhere, collect his fee, and the process would repeat. Some of his passengers were talkative, some were no, but most of them shared one important, albeit hidden, characteristic.

While it was impossible to ensure that every passenger Mohinder would take over the course of the day was in fact Sylar, a good percent of them were. In fact, Mohinder would probably freak if he knew just how often he carried the tall, murderous man mot more than five feet away from him.

It would be an even bigger freak if he knew that the twisted angel was trying to protect him from...everything. If something happened, Gabriel wanted to be there, to be waiting for his Mohinder – and just when did the Indian become _his_, anyways? - in case of an emergency.

Screw that, Gabriel knew exactly when Mohinder became his. It had been during that ridiculous impersonation, when Mohinder called him Zane, and he was able to suppress the hunger enough to think about other things. To flirt with Mohinder, to fall in love with him, to finally seduce the enthusiastic man with the eyes that spoke of sex and voice that promised passionate kisses with every breath.

Sometimes, when the hunger is especially strong, he'll find Mohinder's cab, and ask to be taken somewhere at least an hour's drive. In those cases, he'd find the money to leave an enormous tip, because Sylar knows that Mohinder's having financial issues, and he has no qualms about redirecting money towards more deserving people.

And once, when he could control the hunger but not his other urges, he seduces his scientist again. That was the time he almost blew his cover – Mohinder had always possessed the unique power to make Gabriel forget everything he was, everything he had worked to become, and everything he had. Yet he did not resent those dark eyes, the nimble hands, or those talented lips.

The man some knew as Gabriel, but who most called Sylar had precisely one weakness in his life. It was the source of his most shameful secret, his most cherished joy, and his most coveted memory.

It went by the name of _Mohinder Suresh_, and Gabriel would move the stars to keep him safe.

Love it? Hate it? Drop me a line, let me know! I'm gonna leave this a oneshot, but the dynamic before Mohinder and Sylar is just so...intriguing. It won't be alone for long, I can almost guarantee.

Fair Skies,

Eclipse Bloodmoon


End file.
